Capítulo Perdido de Una Proposición Personal
by Dama Jade
Summary: Este one shot explica que transcurrió entre Mara y Callista en las cuevas de Niruaan. Esto es para mis lectores de Una Proposición Personal; si no has leído ese fic creo que no entenderás la narrativa del one shot.


Bueno, este es un episodio de mi fic _Una Proposición Personal_ que había prometido escribir. Esto sucede entre el capítulo 24 y 25. Por lo tanto su título. =p Espero esto ponga fuera de dudas a muchos que necesitaban saber que era lo que ocurría entre ambos capítulos. Igualmente, espero les guste.

"

"

Mara observaba con fatalidad como el nivel del agua subía de manera alarmante. Eso significaba que los túneles subterráneos debían estar saturados de agua. La corriente que entraba por la ruptura que había hecho unos minutos atrás era demasiado fuerte para el pequeño espacio.

-No creo que esta vez pueda sobrellevarlo…

Alejando sus verdes ojos del agua, los posó en la rubia, intentando comprender que había querido ella decir con ese comentario.

-Luke. – le replicó Callista, -Si te pierde, creo que en esta ocasión perdería toda su cordura.

Mara le miró impávida. No le refutaría nada, tampoco pensaba iluminarme sobre por quien quizás él perdería la razón.

-Hay que buscar alguna manera…

-Los túneles deben estar repletos de agua, es la única razón por la cual el agua sube rápidamente.

Callista movió la cabeza de lado a lado, -No; tiene que haber una forma… ¿Y si utilizaramos la corriente para llegar a la entrada? Ahí el espacio es más amplio, no creo que este por completo cubierto de agua.

-Tal vez. Pero a pesar de que es fuerte la corriente, la distancia es muy larga, no llegaríamos a tiempo.

Callista se mordió el labio inferior, -Es cierto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos. Sintiendo los ojos grises sobre ella, Mara le miró y demandó, intranquila ante su escrutinio, -¿Qué?

-Luke y tú siempre compartieron un enlace único.

Mara solo arqueó una ceja.

-Lo pude visualizar en el _Ojo de Palpatine_. Fui una tonta al ignorarlo.

Mara dejó escapar un bufido incrédulo, -¿Luke y yo?

Esta vez Callista entrecerró sus ojos, -Primero Luke y ahora tú. Ambos tienen una manera extraña de comportarse para estar recién casados.

-Nuestro matrimonio es uno de conveniencia. ¿Feliz por la aclaración? –explotó Mara. ¿Qué importaba si lo sabía? Iban a morir de todas formas.

Callista le miró sorprendida por varios segundos pero, de improviso, rompió en carcajadas.

Mara frunció el ceño, -Te advierto que he matado por menores ofensas que esa.

-¡Ay, Mara! No me burló de tí. Simplemente me rio de lo absurdo de la situación y de lo cabezotas que son ambos.

-Yo no soy ninguna cabezota, el granjero es el imbécil testarudo.

La primera vez que Callista conoció a la comerciante, le desagradó de gran manera que utilizara ese sobrenombre. Pero, ahora, entendía que Mara siempre sintió algo por Luke y lo escondía detrás de esa imagen irreverente.

-Si hay algo que siempre admiré de ti fue tu gran sentido de percepción; Luke necesita mucho de ello.

Mara giró su rostro, -No; él no me necesita.

-Mara. – le llamó la otra mujer, -Luke sí te necesita. El es un soñador, demasiado altruista y compasivo. Necesita de alguien con la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros para guíar todo ese idealismo por el camino correcto. Yo no soy esa persona, eres tú.

Mara se quedó callada.

Callista no quiso añadir nada más. Tenía que permitir que la pelirroja pudiera por si misma admitir y realizar que lo que ella le dijo era verdadero. Ahora, si pudiera hallar una manera para salir. Tenía que hacerlo, segura de que la muerte de Mara destruiría a Luke.

-Un trance meditativo.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó una sobresaltada Mara.

-Podemos llegar con un trance meditativo.

-¿Podemos? – y Mara enarcó ambas cejas.

-Bueno, al menos tú.

-¿Y se supone que te deje atrás a tu suerte? No lo haré; lo siento.

Callista tuvo que admirar el sentido de honor de la otra. Luke siempre había tenido razón al reclamar que Mara era bondadosa a pesar de su duro exterior.

-Hazlo por Luke. Alguien tiene que cuidar de él, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Mara suspiró, -Tienes razón, pero no puedo permitir que…

-¿Muera? También tú y yo sabemos que debí haberlo hecho varios años atrás en el _Ojo de Palpatine. _Ese era mi destino. –y viendo que Mara volvería a protestar, añadió rápidamente, -Este no es mi tiempo. Por favor, Mara, permite que yo decida que debo hacer con mi vida. Al menos darle una razón, saber que mi propósito fue ayudarte.

Y para sus adentros, se dijo, "Ayudarte a ti y a Luke también."

Mara asintió pero no de buena gana, aún no estaba del todo convencida.

-De acuerdo, un trance meditativo podría ayudar pero no creo que la corriente sea lo suficiente fuerte.

-A menos que no creemos una sacudida que logre hacer una gran oleada.

Mara asintió, captando lo que ella le decía, -Una que solo puede lograrse con una explosión y eso sería utilizando la energía del cuarto donde se halla el clon de Thrawn.

-Sí.

-Conozco de una técnica para lograr romper la pared y que entre agua a la habitación.

Mara se paró sobre la baranda y se lanzó al agua. Inmediatamente se sumergió, y nadando hasta detenerse frente a la pared que dividía esa antecámara de la habitación donde se hallaba el equipo de mantenimiento del clon, comenzó a propinarle una serie de patadas. Sabía que el material cedería pues era de un mineral conocido como cortosis, fuerte para repeler un sable de luz pero era lo suficiente frágil para derrumbarse con una serie de golpes certeros. Había reconocido el material al entrar pero no le había dado mucha importancia hasta ese entonces.

Callista le vio salir del agua y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Sólo es cuestión de minutos…

Callista asintió e inmediatamente le guió para que entrara a un trance. No hubo terminado Mara de quedar profundamente dormida, la respiración tomando un ritmo lento que casi aparentaba que no lo hacía, que ocurrió la explosión. Callista le agarró con fuerza y se lanzó con ella al agua, permitiendo que la enorme ola le arrastrara. Estaba en paz consigo misma, al fin sintiendo que había tomado el camino correcto. Su último pensamiento fue dirigido a Luke, segura esta vez de que él pronto tendría a Mara en sus brazos, la mujer que él amaba. Murió con una sonrisa a flor de labios; al fin tanto ella como Luke serían felices…


End file.
